Brotherly Reconciliation
by 09Lakersluva24
Summary: In the final moments in the battle of Chicago, Optimus and Megatron realize they have been manipulated  all these years. They were turned against each other for another's selfish reasons. Now they end the war and adjust with peace. Until Unicron arrives.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own _Transformers_.

Note: This is an alternate ending to _Dark of the Moon_, and I've used the background of all three movies with a few tweaks to fit in with the story. The alternate ending will then lead on to the rest of the story.

Please review! The more feedback, the more encouraged I feel to continue writing!

…

Chapter 1: Matter Come to Light

The city of Chicago was weathering its darkest hour. Blasts and explosions tore through the city. Sounds of people screaming and running were heard from every street and alley. Sounds of heavy military fire cut through the air, destroying the once beautiful and iconic city. Sounds of metal crashing into metal joined in with the sounds of giant ships sending down fiery blasts down to the land below. Helicopters and army jets scattered the sky, along with foreign aerial objects. Up in the sky, the faint outlines of a metallic planet was seen from the blue sky.

On the ground, gigantic metallic objects were combating against each other. Some blasting others, others ramming into their opponents.

A slight distance away from this objects, two even more massive objects were engaged in a furious display of combat. One of these was the leader of one side of this war; the other, a traitor.

Optimus Prime fought valiantly at the one who had been his mentor; who had now betrayed them all.

Sentinel Prime.

_Prime_, Optimus scoffed bitterly, _he doesn't deserve the word._

Optimus swung his axe at Sentinel's chest, with the other robot deftly deflecting the swipe with his shield and bringing his sword towards Optimus. Optimus quickly used the other hand, now a blade, to knock the sword out of the way. Then he quickly swung out of the way before the other robot could swing at him again. He then charged once again at the former Prime. Sentinel turned and blocked the oncoming blows before shoving Optimus away.

Optimus stepped back to steady himself and implored, "Do not do this, Sentinel. Cybertron cannot be salvaged. Not at the expense of the humans."

Sentinel narrowed his purple optics before charging towards his former pupil.

"You were always so blind; you were never what Cybertron truly needed!" he retorted viciously as he his sword met Optimus's axe.

Optimus was confused, for so many years, Sentinel had that he was what Cybertron needed. Why did he change his mind now?

Or maybe he always thought this.

"What of the hundreds of times you told me that Megatron was becoming a danger to our people. When you told me he was no longer my brother?" Optimus demanded angrily.

Sentinel chose to ignore the younger Prime's questions as he blocked another one of his attacks.

"This is curious, Sentinel told me the same thing about you, Optimus," a voice carried over from behind, "Only it was more of you being too blind to lead Cybertron through the reform it needed."

Optimus paused; he recognized that voice all too well.

It was the voice of the former Lord Protector.

His former brother.

Megatron.

Optimus broke away from Sentinel and transformed his blade into a cannon blaster, and then pointed it towards the new arrival.

Megatron simply smirked as he directed his gun towards the last true Prime.

For a moment, Sentinel seemed all but forgotten. In fact, Megatron and Optimus seemed to be unaware that Sentinel was taking the opportunity to sneak away.

Optimus was staring down his brother, now enemy. His optics never left the other's faceplate, but it was clear he was distracted by something else.

He barely took a step, however, before he learned why those two were chosen as the leaders of Cybertron so many millions of years ago.

"Don't you dare take a step further," Megatron seethed as Optimus simply nodded sternly.

Sentinel halted, and shocked stated, "I am not to be addressed this way. I am a Prime, and as such…"

Both Megatron and Optimus turned their cannons and Optimus's axe threateningly towards the older Prime.

Sentinel stopped in his tracks; traces of fear began to appear in this optics.

Without turning his optics away from his former mentor, Optimus questioned quietly, "What did he say to you?"

Megatron glared at Sentinel before responding gruffly, "That you were unfit to rule Cyberton. That together we could reform our planet and make it as is should be. All I had to do was to get rid of you."

The younger Prime's optics widened slightly, "What about the Fallen?"

Megatron responded coldly, "His idea to dig it up, his suggestion to send me to him."

Suddenly, both robots' optics widened before they turned their faceplates toward eachother.

"He turned us against each other," Optimus murmured.

When realization hit Megatron, he glared daggers towards the mastermind behind the entire war, Sentinel. He approached the older Cybertronian menacingly pointing his pistol-like cannon towards him.

"All of this, Cybertron is gone because of you?" he spat.

Sentinel managed to keep himself calm as he explained, "Sacrifices had to be made."

He said this is such a neutral tone that it unnerved both of the younger robots.

Megatron lunged forward; Optimus placed his axe in front of him to restrain him. Surprisingly, Megatron backed down and allowed Optimus to speak.

"What did you hope to accomplish?" Optimus interrogated, his tone bordered on fury.

"Cybertron needed change. I could bring that change, but only as sole leader of all Cyberton. Unfortunately, you two stood in my way. So I separated you two, and I may have influenced your thoughts and actions leading up to the war," he stated nonchalantly.

"You convinced us to break the bond we shared as brothers," Megatron countered angrily, "You turned everyone against each other!"

Optimus once again held him back before staring hard at his former mentor, "How could a war between us save Cybertron?"

Sentinel merely stated, "It would get rid of you two, and allow me a chance to reform the system."

Optimus was still confused, Megatron then stepped in and explained what he had figured out, "He was planning to wait until one of us killed the other, then he would secretly kill the survivor."

Optimus nodded as he realized the plan, "And then he would come out and say that the war has accomplished nothing, and that unity under his rule would return the Golden Age of Cybertron."

"And the others would follow because he would insist that the 'tragedy' of our deaths proved this war was too costly to continue. And without us as their leaders, they wouldn't be able to continue fighting the war," Megatron finished for his brother.

This was exactly what Sentinel had planned.

"Only I have the wisdom to bring our planet back to the way it should be. We are better than other species, especially the humans. We deserve better," Sentinel stated calmly as he stared the two down.

"Be that as it may, the destruction of our planet for power and control will not be tolerated by the Lord Protector of Cybertron," Megatron stated venomously.

And this time, Optimus didn't stop Megatron from slamming his servo into the older robot's chest. Sentinel staggered from the blow as Optimus stood side by side with Megatron.

The two Cybertronian leaders glared down at the struggling Prime.

"I believe, Optimus, there is only one way to remedy what this monster has committed," Megatron commented coolly as he crossed his arms across his chest.

"Indeed," Optimus agreed.

Before him, Sentinel Prime witnessed Cybertron's Prime and Lord Protector standing side by side, working together as they had done so many millennia ago.

Too bad this momentous occasion was going to be his last.

"Will you do the honors?" Optimus asked calmly.

"He's a disgrace to the title you hold; I believe you have the most cause to do this," Megatron replied as he handed over his pistol cannon over to Optimus, "But I'd like to have a servo in it as well."

Optimus smirked slightly, "Always have to be part of everything, don't you?"

Megatron shrugged, "You know me."

A bewildered Sentinel witnessed this exchange before seeing that Optimus's optics were now facing him. His own purple optics widened in realization.

"Optimus, please, do not listen to that monster. I was only trying to help..," his voice died out into a scream of pain as Optimus took the first shot.

Nodding towards Megatron, he stated, "We end this together."

Megatron simply nodded and grinned, "Truce, Oppy?"

"Truce, Megs," Optimus returned with a smirk.

"One shall fall, two shall stand," Megatron impersonated his companion as Optimus frowned slightly.

"That was not amusing," he returned.

His brother shrugged before they turned and finished off the monster that had caused all the strife on Cybertron and on their new home, Earth.

Their task finished, they peered over the broken and battered city, witnessing as the battle raged on. The two Cybertronians realized what must be done and quietly stood for a moment of silence together.

Optimus finally stated, "This doesn't change our part in this war. We made mistakes."

"I know, brother, I know," Megatron responded solemnly.

And with that, the two leaders made their way towards the main battlefield.

Change was on the horizon.

…

Note: I hoped you enjoyed the first chapter! And sorry if you thought Megatron was OC, but don't worry. Even with a truce, Megatron is still arrogant and disdainful of humans. He will just get along better with Optimus. Especially because to save their new home; they are going to have to cooperate.

Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own _Transformers_. And I don't own any of the characters.

Note: Well, here's chapter 2! I hope you enjoy!

Please review!

…...

Chapter 2

The two brothers ran towards where the battle was still raging on, the fight over the pillars seemed to be favoring the Autobots but the Decepticons continued to fight to save the last connection to their home world.

Optimus and Megatron rushed across the rubble and the debris until they finally arrived at the area where Bumblebee was valiantly leading his Autobot brothers against the last of the Decepticons. Both sides were locked in combat, neither side giving way to the other. Every inch the Autobots advanced was then turned into an inch advance from the Decepticons. No side seemed to have the clear advantage.

The Last Prime and Lord Protector of Cybertron surveyed this scene, contemplating the best course of action as their troops waged their battle.

"The pillars can still be used," Megatron stated simply.

"No they can't brother; they must be destroyed," Optimus replied firmly.

Megatron's optics widened as he turned to Optimus, "Optimus, if we destroy that main pillar, Cybertron will be forever lost to us. Our home, Optimus, will cease to exist.

Optimus turned his helm to his brother, "Cybertron was lost millions of years ago. It ceased to be our home the minute we began this accursed war."

Megatron finally nodded, albeit reluctantly, "But what now, do we live on this fragging planet? With the humans?"

Optimus smiled at his brother's disdain of the humans, "They're not so different from us, brother."

"Considering what just happened with that traitor that only increases my disdain for them."

"That was not what I was referring to. And you might find a human friend of your own as well," Optimus added slightly bemused.

Megatron scowled and retorted, "Oppy, you really have grown soft."

Optimus gave him a smirk before making his way towards the battlefield. Megatron followed his brother but no before groaning once more about being stranded on this planet.

…

Bumblebee turned towards the sound of his name. Sam was yelling for him. Ratchet, Bumblebee, and the others then rushed towards the Autobot scout's charge.

"It's the pillar!" Ratchet pointed as he sprinted alongside Bumblebee.

Bumblebee nodded before they proceeded to charge towards the pillar. Shots rang out and Bumblebee grabbed the pillar in his servos and smashed it against his metallic chest.

It was over.

Cybertron was lost forever.

The remained Autobots and Decepticons watched as their former home disappeared into the sky and its destruction that followed.

"Farewell, Cybertron," Ratchet stated solemnly as his optics faced upward to the heavens.

The Decepticons turned furiously to the Autobots; one of them snapping, "You fools destroyed our home!"

"The planet was lost eons before this day," Megatron stated as he and Optimus strode between the two sides.

Optimus then turned to his troops and ordered the Autobots to lower their weapons.

To say that the Autobots were shocked was an understatement. And to add to their bewilderment, Megatron followed suit and ordered his own troops to stand down.

"Optimus, what is the meaning of this?" Ratchet questioned as he stepped forward towards the last Prime.

"My friends, the war is over," Optimus announced.

He turned to Megatron who nodded in agreement and added, "We agreed to a truce."

"But why? How?" Mirage questioned.

Everyone was even more shocked.

Optimus sighed and began in a disappointed voice, "Because this war resulted from the aspirations for power that Sentinel had."

Megatron began pacing in front of his troops as he explained, "He was playing both sides, pitting us against our own people."

The Autobots and the Decepticons responded with faceplates of betrayal and outrage.

How could he have used them?

Sideswipe stepped forward and asked what they were all asking, "But Optimus, he was a Prime!"

Mirage added, "How could he have been so power hungry?"

Optimus sighed and replied, "Sentinel believed that only he could make Cybertron what it should have been."

"He wanted even more power than when he was Prime," Megatron added.

"So this war was for nothing?" Barricade stated as he stomped forward.

This time it was Optimus who answered the Decepticon, "I'm afraid so."

Murmurs passed through the Cybertronians.

Megatron then began to speak, "This war is effectively over. There is to be absolutely no more energon shed, do I make myself clear? If I so much as hear that one of my troops even dares to consider an attack on the Autobots, I will not hesitate to snuff him out. And I take it that there is no need to describe the punishment I will inflict on you should you disobey my order."

The threat was received by his troops who nodded furiously.

"Always have to be so dramatic?" Optimus remarked lightly before turning to the Autobots and stating, "The same for the Autobots, absolutely no engaging of the Decepticons in combat."

His order didn't need a threat to be understood as final, and his troops nodded respectfully to their commander.

There was an awkward pause as the Autobots and Decepticons looked at each other warily.

"What now?" Ratchet finally asked.

"We rebuild, recover," Optimus answered, "And we approach some sort of reconciliation."

Megatron smirked, "What the Prime said."

Optimus turned his faceplate to Megatron and glared lightly at his former brother. Megatron gave him a smirk in return.

Meanwhile, the others awaited their orders.

The two leaders faced their troops.

"Autobots, salvage what you can of our fallen comrades. There might be hope for them still," Optimus commanded firmly.

Megatron added his own order, "Decepticons, assist the Autobots. Help them find your brothers and search the ships for any parts to help Optimus and his troops revive their fallen soldiers."

Optimus nodded gratefully before stating, "And collect any remains of your fallen Decepticon brothers. We may be able to revive them as well."

Megatron gave Optimus a quick grateful look as the Prime added, "We will be resurrecting those who fell today."

The Autobots nodded awkwardly as the Decepticons approached them silently. Gazing suspiciously at each other, the Cybertronians split up to find any of their fallen comrades. The Autobots kept to themselves and the Decepticons followed suit.

The leaders watched their retreat with satisfied and somewhat amused looks.

"It's going to take quite a while before they even speak to each other," Megatron commented.

"They'll learn to trust each other, to bury old wounds," Optimus stated seriously.

The two brothers shared a look; they knew they too would have to learn to overcome the water under the bridge between the two of them. But that could wait. They had a city to clean and revive.

Standing over the broken remains of the pillar in front of them, the two stood contemplating in silence.

"We should attempt repairing the pillar," Megatron stated as he pointed to the debris.

"Perhaps there is a way to control the pillars without him," Optimus agreed, "But whatever for?"  
>The lord protector shrugged his metallic shoulders and stated, "You never know when the need for the pillars will arise."<p>

What the Lord Protector didn't realize was how right he was on that day. For in the coming months, a threat so big would approach Earth. And it would take every Cybertronian the two leaders could find to battle this oncoming monstrous threat.

End of Chapter 2

…

Note: Well, here's chapter 2! I hope you like it. This is more of the 'calm before the storm' chapter!

Next up: Reconciliations and new bonds formed.

Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own _Transformers_ or any of its characters.

Note: Sorry for the long wait! I haven't abandoned this story, I just haven't had the time to come back to it. I am going to try to update from time to time; I do want to finish this story.

I hope you enjoy this chapter! And please review!

…...

Chapter 3

Twenty-four hours later and the two former fractions of the war had managed to round up the remains of their fallen comrades. The rest assisted the humans in the cleanup of Chicago. Debris from fallen ships were moved and placed in trucks to be taken to the Autobot base until a new base was decided upon. Streets were cleared of debris; and buildings were checked for safety and prevention of collapse. Even a couple of the Decepticons were helping although the humans were wary of the proximity of former enemy and the Decepticons mostly kept their distance from the Autobots and their human allies.

Inside an abandoned parking building, both sides of the Cybertronian race had prepared a makeshift medical center where Ratchet and his Decepticon counterparts were working diligently to mend the wounds of the injured. Additionally, they worked hard to save the sparks of those nears offline; including Starscream, Shockwave, Wheelie, and Brains. There others in worse condition that Ratchet wouldn't give up on. Wheeljack was one of this cases, the damage he had sustained when he had been blasted to pieces had been severe, but luckily Ratchet was able to keep his spark intact as he patched the inventor back into one piece. There were others from the Decepticon branch in the same condition, and Ratchet had ordered Optimus to remain nearby should they need the matrix of leadership to revive the fallen. Already, Optimus had used the matrix on three Decepticons and one Autobot.

The last Prime hovered over his troops, watching hopefully over one of his comrades in particular. The one Autobot who had needed the matrix of leadership to bring light to his spark: Ironhide.

Or what was left of the old warhorse.

Lying on a hastily made berth to the side of the sickbay was a few of the remaining parts of Ironhide, the only parts that Ratchet had managed to remove most of the rust from. Looking at the berth, it appeared to be an old pile of junk.

But the monitors told a different story.

There, in the remains of Ironhide's sparkchamber, remained a faint but steady spark.

Ironhide still lived.

Optimus smiled slightly despite the heaviness he felt and commented, "You never were on to go easily, old friend."

"Is the old warhorse still fighting?" someone questioned gruffly.

Optimus recognized his brother's presence and stood aside fore Megatron to come up beside him.

The Lord Protector gave the Prime a smirk before remarking, "You know, Optimus, I think Sentinel's rust cannon still functions. I'm sure your weapons master would find it highly satisfying to wield the weapon of the one who tried to offline him and ended up offlined instead."

He stated this as he handed the last Prime the rust cannon, which Optimus studied for a moment.

The last Prime nodded in agreement; to Ironhide, there were two forms of acceptable revenge. One was offlining the offending Cybertronian or offline them and take their most prized weapon and spoils of war.

"Indeed, I believe Ironhide will be quite happy with a weapon of a fallen Prime," Optimus stated, feeling a frown as he remembered the betrayal of his mentor.

Megatron must have noticed his brother's change in mood and offered, "Best not to dwell on it, Optimus."

The other Cybertronian nodded and handed the rust cannon to a Decepticon to take to Ratchet.

The two stood quietly, still unusued to their truce. Megatron glanced over to the berths where his second-in-command and Soundwave were resting on as a Decepticon medic worked on them. Soundwave saluted his commander weakly and the Lord Protector nodded in response but then ordered the soldier to rest and forget formalities. Soundwave seemed surprised but just slumped in exhaustion. Megatron then turned to the medics connecting the broken parts of his annoying second-in-command.

He raised a servo to halt their efforts and the medics gave him questioning expressions; wondering why their efforts were being interrupted. Ratchet, seeing the halt, hurried over with an irritated expression on his faceplate.

Megatron stepped forward but before he could even begin explaining himself, Ratchet was swinging his wrench demanding angrily, "What is the meaning of this interruption, Megatron?"

The Lord Protector took a step back as Optimus chuckled. Megatron muttered, "Forgot how much of a fragger he was."

Optimus heard this and smirked.

The Decepticon leader then spoke loudly, "Medic Ratchet, must we waste our valuable supplies on my pathetic excuse of a second-in-command?"

The Prime beside him gave him a questioning look, "Megatron, do you not think that is unjust..."

He was interrupted by the loud sound of metal slamming painfully into metal.

And then the sound of continuous cursing from the Decepticon warlord followed.

Medic Ratchet had just used his infamous wrench on Megatron.

Optimus had fight to keep from chuckling out loud; his amused expression wasn't missed by Megatron, however, who sent his former brother his best Decepticon glare before turning the expression back on the the medic who looked unfazed by the Lord Protector's anger.

Ratchet then ordered his new asistents to continue, saying loudly, "Well, get on with it. No one is excluded from treatment!"

He glared at Megatron who glared acidly back.

Ratchet didn't even flinch and he turned to leave, adding, "You have a check-up in three hours. Don't miss it."

"Frag," Megatron muttered as Optimus smiled.

"You too, Optimus," Ratchet called.

The Prime sighed.

"I guess Starscream could be useful for attending my meetings for me," Megatron commented as Optimus sent him a look of disbelief, "What?"

"You cannot be serious, Megatron," Optimus stated.

Megatron turned his optics defiantly to his former brother, "In a few days I'll have to deal with what you deal with on a daily basis; humans. And if they're anything like the ones we had back on our home planet, then I will endeavor to avoid them."

Optimus inwardly groaned; dealing with the humans after making peace with the enemy was going to be a long and aggravating experience. An experience that he too wanted to get out of; and Megatron hadn't even had to attend one yet, he didn't even know how bad meetings could get. Although he wasn't far off the mark with comparing them to Cybertronian meetings, which were long and ran late as the different sides refused to budge on an issue.

"Perhaps we can delay talks for a few more weeks," Optimus offered, "At least until we have cleaned up the city and set up on our new base."

"Delay the inevitable?" Megatron questioned, grinning widely, "I like it."

"And I'm to presume when talks begin you'll be hiding like you did as Lord Protector?" Optimus questioned dryly.

His old friend grinned in an unapologetic fashion and placed a servo on his shoulder, "Things never change, Optimus."

"I've learned to hope," Optimus responded, "The events of yesterday prove my hope wasn't unfounded."

"You hoped that Sentinel was evil?" the other Cybertronian questioned.

Optimus resisted the urge to roll his eyes like humans would do in this situation, "No, I hoped that reconciliation was still possible, brother."

Megatron's expression sobered and he gave Optimus a slightly grateful look before returning teh conversation to the previous subject.

"Maybe," Megatron agreed, "But I won't stop hating meetings, or humans for that matter."

"You never know, Megatron," the Prime offered wisely.

His brother shuddered, "I'll probably be forced to like them."

Optimus gazed out a window smiling softly and said suddenly, "I sent a message for the others to come."

Megatron turned towards Optimus, "Might as well, Optimus, there's no Cybertron to unite on anymore."

The last Prime added, "It will be nice to see old friends again after eons of separation."

"And not just a particular female Cybertronian, Prime?" Megatron questioned slyly.

Optimus chose to ignore him, "And others who can lend a servo to the coming trials."

Megatron seemed surprised, "Is something coming?"

"I have a feeling that we are going to face the biggest threat we've ever faced," Optimus responded mysteriously.

"You don't think he's back?" the Lord Protector questioned.

"I do not know, brother," Optimus admitted.

"Well, if you will excuse me, Optimus," Megatron stated as he began to make his way towards the exit.

"Where are you going, Megatron?" Optimus asked curiously.

"Making sure I'm not around when that fragger wants to see me for a check-up," the Decepticon leader replied gruffly, "Want to join me? Or do you enjoy the medic's temper?"

He didn't need to ask twice; Optimus may have been the last Prime, but even he avoided Ratchet like the plague.

…...

Here's chapter 3!

I hope you enjoyed it! Next up will be the new base and entrance of new Autobots!

Please review!


End file.
